A Dragon Slayer's Mate
by cerberus angel
Summary: Laxus knew she was right, but a Dragon Slayer's mate was their most prized possession. May the Gods have mercy on any who tried to hurt or take Lucy from him because he won't. (LaLu Week, Days 4 -7: Purple, Busted, Snuggle, & Desire)
1. Seeing Purple

AN: This is my third piece for LaLu week and my entry for Day 4: Purple. I've been wanting to do a LaLu piece with Dragon Slayer mates.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Picture, you're the queen of everything<strong>_

_**As far as the eye can see**_

_**Under your command"**_

* * *

><p>Lucy was not looking forward to entering the guild. Wrapped in bandages and purple bruises was not the way she wanted to see him again after being away for over a week. She had half a mind to go back to her apartment, but knew it would be for naught. He would show up which beat the point of not going to the guild. <em>Might as well get this over with. <em>She sighed.

The Celestial Mage ignored the amused look Ezra and Gray shared. She narrowed her eyes on Happy when he glanced at her and pressed his paw against his mouth to contain his chuckle, but failed miserably. Natsu was the only one who wasn't giving her any grief, but he was the one running toward the guild doors and pushed them open.

"We're back!" he yelled announcing their return.

"Welcome back!" A few of their guild members said in greeting, but one look at their darling Celestial Mage had the guild going quiet. It was not a silence filled with tension, but with anticipation.

Heavy footsteps coming down the stairs filled the silence.

"Laxus!" Natsu raised a flame licked fist at the approaching Dragon Slayer. "Fight me!"

Lucy mentally sighed. She could already feel his lividness and she didn't even have to look at her nakama to see they were enjoying this.

* * *

><p>The moment the guild doors opened Laxus knew she came back before Natsu even announced it. Her scent hit him before he caught sight of her. From his spot on the second floor he had a perfect view of Team Natsu. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he finally got to see her again. A curse because the moment he saw the bandages and purple bruises that marred her flesh he saw red.<p>

"Not now Natsu." Laxus walked passed him with his arms crossed and stopped right in front of Lucy.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

He knew she was trying to pacify him, but the instinct within him raged that he should have been there. He should have protected her. If he couldn't protect her then he must carry out retribution against those who did this to her. "Those responsible?"

"I dealt with them." A corner of her lips curved upward into a grin.

_That's my girl. _Pride swelled within his chest and quelled his thirst for vengeance.

"I'll have Wendy heal me."

"She's not here." His fingers curled gently around her arm and heard her heart skip a beat at the contact. His thumb slid over the purple bruise and she trembled under his soft touch.

"Then they'll simply heal with time." Her voice a whisper only for him. A reassurance that she knew he needed.

Laxus knew she was right, but a Dragon Slayer's mate was their most prized possession. May the Gods have mercy on any who tried to hurt or take her from him because he won't.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I will be your guardian<strong>_

_**When all is crumbling**_

_**I steady your hand"**_

_**-Never Say Never (The Fray)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Even though it ended up being small I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! =D<p> 


	2. Hooked

AN: This is my fourth piece for LaLu week and entry for Day 5: Busted. This goes to all my lovely reviewers who wanted more of Laxus and Lucy being mates. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I can't stop this feeling<strong>_

_**Deep inside me**_

_**Girl, you just don't realize**_

_**What you do to me"**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it Lucy!"<p>

Natsu's head shot up when he heard Laxus' yell. He looked around to see the rest of the guild going on about their business. He glanced at Wendy to see her frown and Gajeel who looked interested. So it wasn't in his head.

"Stay still for a moment!" Lucy growled. "Let it adjust."

"It's too tight."

"I thought you liked it tight."

"Only when we are—"

"Laxus!"

Natsu's mouth fell open and Wendy's face turned red.

"Gihi." Gajeel smirked.

"Told you Lucy was weird." Natsu told Wendy.

Wendy shook her head. "That's not true."

"I'll show you just how weird she can be." He grabbed the small Dragon Slayer by the wrist and began to lead her toward the infirmary.

"I'm joining you." Gajeel said as he followed them. "I want to see what Bunny Girl is into."

"It's so weird how she makes Laxus smile." Natsu shuddered. "I've never seen him that happy. In the mornings he used to be a grump."

"Clearly she's doing something at night to make him smile like that." Gajeel waggled his eyebrows at them.

"At night…" Natsu paused outside of the infirmary.

Wendy pressed her hands against her cheeks to hide her blush. "You shouldn't say those things."

"I'm only saying the truth."

"Don't they just sleep?" Natsu looked at them confused.

Gajeel sighed and shook his head, while Wendy smiled sweetly at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I thought I told you to be gentle." They heard Laxus hiss from behind the door.

"I am being gentle."

"See for yourself Wendy!" Natsu kicked and busted the door open. "See once and for all how weird Lucy can be!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"We should be asking you that Bunny Girl." Gajeel walked in with his arms crossed. "This is the infirmary and not a place to be doing the horizontal with that lightning bastard."

"Horizontal?" Lucy turned her glare on him, while Laxus looked between his mate and his fellow Dragon Slayers. "What do you think I was doing to Laxus?"

"Getting your jollies from torturing Laxus!" Natsu waved a fist in the air. "Do you now see what I mean Wendy? She could have asked you to heal Laxus, but instead she's doing this to him." He waved a hand toward Laxus' bandaged wrapped form.

Lucy twisted the lid back on the plastic bottle filled with rubbing alcohol and threw at Natsu's head. The bottle connected with his forehead and he crumbled to the floor. She grabbed the peroxide bottle ready to throw it at the Iron Dragon Slayer, but he was no longer in the room. _Smart Dragon Slayer._

"Lucy," Laxus took the peroxide from her. "You knew Wendy was here?"

"Yes." Lucy told him simply and pressed a cotton swab soaked with peroxide against an open cut on his cheek.

Laxus sucked in air through gritted teeth. "Then I don't have to go through this."

"You will."

"I won't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If this is because of last time—"

"This is to teach you to be more careful."

"I will be."

"That's what you said last time." She slapped a band aid on his cheek.

"And I meant it last time too."

Wendy watched with a small smile as Laxus sighed and accepted the punishment Lucy was giving him.

"Told you she was weird." Natsu whispered to her from the floor.

"I can hear you." Lucy said not taking her eyes off Laxus and neither did Laxus take his off of her.

Wendy watched the way Laxus stopped protesting and instead let Lucy do what she wanted. It was almost as if he were indulging her. There was a small smile on Lucy's lips. The moment felt intimate. She quickly looked away and dragged Natsu out of the infirmary.

Now that she thought about it. They were lucky to get out unscathed by Laxus's lightning.

A Dragon Slayer did not like being interrupted when they were having a bonding moment with their mate.

And Natsu had interrupted them.

Which also explained why Gajeel had exited the room so quickly.

But Wendy had not expected Lucy to be the one to react.

Perhaps a Dragon Slayer's mate could be just as protective and possessive of their Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm hooked on a feeling<strong>_

_**I'm high on believing**_

_**That you're in love with me"**_

_**-Hooked on a Feeling (Blue Swede)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I know it's small, but I hope you guys still liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. I love hearing for you!<p>

I would also like to thank:** Kawaiicani-chan**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **GingerLily01**,** Eien ni Touko**, **The Writer Of The Fanfiction**, and **Sexyvampire13** for reviewing along with everyone who has added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are awesome! =D


	3. Late Night Convo

AN: This is my fifth piece for LaLu week and my entry for Day 6: Snuggle.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>She said, 'Hello mister, pleased to me ya'<strong>_

_**I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her**_

_**She smelled of daisies, she smelled of daisies**_

_**She drive me crazy, she drive me crazy"**_

* * *

><p>The scent of her was intoxicating. Laxus nuzzled the column of her throat. Strawberries and vanilla. He was never one for sweets, but her scent made his mouth water.<p>

"Are you sniffing me again?" Lucy chuckled.

He felt her body tremble against his. "No." He lied and snuggled closer to her.

"You're a horrible liar." Her hand carded through his wet silky spiky blonde hair.

He awarded her throat with a kiss. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar." She fisted his hair when he pulled away and smirked.

He couldn't resist pressing his lips against hers. He had missed this, but above all he missed her. He missed going to bed with her. He missed going to sleep feeling her warmth and waking up with her.

She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. "I thought you were sleepy."

"I am."

"Then go to bed."

"I will…" He nuzzled her temple. "I just wanna look at you a little longer."

"Oh my god if Sorcerer Weekly ever caught wind of how much of a huge sap you are behind closed doors you're reputation as one of the most fearsome Mages will go down the drain."

"Then it's a good thing they'll never know."

"No, it's a good thing you have such a wonderful mate that will take your secrets to the grave."

"Now I think you just want me to stroke your ego."

"I learned from the best." She winked.

His response was to kiss her breathless.

It was times like these Laxus was very much reminded that fate had chosen correctly when giving him such a cheeky mate.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms<strong>_

_**Gonna take ya away from home**_

_**Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms**_

_**Gonna take ya away from home"**_

_**-Big Jet Plane (Angus and Julia Stone)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. =D<p> 


	4. Desire

AN: This is my sixth piece for LaLu week and my entry for Day 7: Desire. This takes place before Laxus finds out about Dragon Slayers having mates and that Lucy is his mate.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out<strong>_

_**And let me be your portable heater that you'll get cold without**_

_**I wanna be your setting lotion**_

_**Hold your hair in deep devotion**_

_**At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean**_

_**I wanna be yours"**_

* * *

><p>Laxus at first believed it was natural to be aware Lucy. After his grandfather partnered her with him to do the accounting files for the guild they became friends. She had saved him from countless all-nighters and it was because of her he got his eight hours of sleep again.<p>

He was grateful to her and made it clear that if she ever needed anything to come to him and he would aid her.

He thought of nothing of the fact that when she stepped into the guild he would know. That his eyes would search for her and his senses would zero in on her. Laxus considered her a close friend so it wasn't a surprise that he kept a close eye on her. Her wellbeing mattered to him.

Then Bickslow just had to burst his bubble of denial.

"I swear if Natsu doesn't make his move on Cosplayer then I will."

Laxus didn't like the sound of that. The thought of Natsu, Bickslow, or any other guy touching Lucy didn't sit well with him. Without thinking he released a small jolt toward the Seith Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Bickslow dropped his mug while cursing and Natsu fell off his seat.

"What the hell Laxus?" Bicks shook his hand and looked at him genuinely confused.

He remained silent not knowing what to say.

"Laxus!" Natsu jumped to his feet grinning. "I knew you wanted to fight me!"

The Lightning Mage sighed as Natsu ran at him with flame licked hands.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on his desk.<p>

It took everything he had not to look at Lucy's legs when she crossed them. How the hell did he ever carry conversations with her like this? "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy." He lied. Ever since the incident with Bickslow and Natsu his awareness of her worsened. It became a heated awareness. Her scent and touch attracted him and burned him.

"Liar."

His hand gripped the pen, he had been writing with, tightly. She had no idea how accessible she was to him on his desk. He could easily sweep her over in front of his chair, grip her knees, and ease her thighs open. He dreamed of spreading her wide and devouring her.

He shifted in his seat when his shaft swelled painfully at the fantasy that played in his mind. He wouldn't let her go until she came undone for him at least half a dozen times. Her sex would quiver against his tongue, hungry for his shaft to fill it.

"Laxus." The breath rushed out of her lungs when he finally looked at her. His pupils were dilated and Lucy felt her heart race within her ribcage. The desire his gaze seared her.

The Celestial Mage had bewitched him with her mannerisms. He wanted to curse the way she licked her lips after finishing her shake. The way her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched slightly as she contemplated a matter. The way she gazed up at him from under her thick lashes.

Everything about her made him want to either crush her in an embrace or pin her hips down as he pounded between her legs.

He desired her like no other.

And he needed her gone in order to think clearly. Watching her lick her lips wasn't helping. "You need to go."

"Wh—"

"Go," He hissed at her. His hands curled into fists. "Don't look back."

Lucy wanted to argue with him, but she knew now wasn't the time. He was fighting his own battle and she respected him enough not to take advantage of the situation. Without another word she got off his desk and walked to the door.

"Lucy." He growled when she didn't open the door.

"This is far from over." She vowed and not once did she look back when she stepped out of his office.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Secrets I have held in my heart<strong>_

_**Are harder to hide than I thought**_

_**Maybe I just wanna be yours**_

_**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours" **_

_**-I Wanna Be Yours (Arctic Monkeys)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't usually write anything pertaining to lemons, so I hope this wasn't that bad. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you. =)<p> 


	5. The More You Know

AN: This one is for LittlePrincessNana whose prompt was "Rules". I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I never understood before<strong>_

_**I never knew what love was for.**_

_**My heart was broke, my head was sore-**_

_**What a feeling."**_

* * *

><p>"Gihihi." Gajeel grinned as he leaned back in his seat ignoring the warning look Levy directed at him. "So in other words you're attracted to Bunny Girl."<p>

"If only it were that simple." Laxus had to put aside his pride to discuss this with the Iron Dragon Slayer, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew it was more than attraction. He has felt attraction to women before, but this was different. He felt it in his bones every time he caught a hint of her scent and he couldn't describe the desperation he felt to cover the distance between him and the Celestial mage whenever they were in the same room.

He saw Laxus stiffen as the guild doors opened. Gajeel caught the faint scent of strawberries and knew it was Lucy that was entering the guild. The humor bled from his gaze when he saw the way Laxus' pupils dilated. There was a slight change in his breathing and Gajeel could hear the rapid beating of his heart. The Lightning Mage looked like he was ready to bolt. "Holy shit."

"What?" Laxus asked through gritted teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's happening to you."

His eyes snapped open to see Gajeel smirk at Levy who looked at him confused. "What's happening?"

"You've chosen your mate."

"Chosen my mate?"

"Well you and your Dragon instinct."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus felt frustrated.

"Every Dragon Slayer has a mate." Gajeel looked at him annoyed. "Didn't your Dragon—" He caught himself remembering that Laxus wasn't raised by one like him, Natsu and Wendy were. "Of course you don't know."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." He growled.

"Keep giving me lip and I won't tell you shit."

Levy closed her book drawing the attention of both Dragon Slayers. "What Gajeel means is that you and the Dragon instinct that resides in every Dragon Slayer views Lu-chan as your life partner."

"Levy." Gajeel grumbled, while Laxus turned his full attention to her.

"I'm sure that there have been times you have felt drawn to her without explanation."

Laxus remained silent as he remembered that even before he spoke to her he was aware of her. He remembered what he told Mira during the Phantom Lord incident. _"If you can talk Blondie into being my woman I will do anything she wants."_ He was again reminded of how much of an ass he used to be and then… _Oh shit._

"That was your Dragon instinct."

"But how…"

"What I've gathered from the information Gajeel has shared with me is that the Dragon instinct can sees what the human eye can't, it feels before the heart does, and understands before the mind can comprehend."

"So it knew I would be attracted to Lucy before I ever was." Laxus tried to take in all this new information. He should have known something was up. He would like to think that he trained his senses well enough that he could detect danger, but there were few times that he remembered warning bells going off in his mind telling him to listen, to move or to stay. Every time he would listen and each time it saved him from being injured too severely.

"You being attracted to her is only a small part to the entire picture." Gajeel frowned. "She is supposed to be your other half, so you have to be compatible. Your weaknesses are her strengths and her weaknesses are your strengths. A bond that creates a whole and ensures the best possibility for survival."

Laxus looked away from Gajeel to look at Levy who nodded.

"If Gajeel has need for anything in battle I can give it to him with my Script magic."

"If she ever needs muscle strength then I'm there for her."

He looked away from them to glance toward Lucy who was laughing. The longing and need he felt to be close to her was not as sharp as before. He wondered if it was because he was now aware of what was going on. Warmth settled deep within his chest when he saw her smile. He liked her smile and the way she was able to easily express how she felt. It was the opposite of how he was. He didn't smile as openly as she did and he had a habit of bottling up his emotions until he snapped. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help it.

"Someone who challenges you and is your equal."

"In other words someone who won't let you get away with shit… It also helps that Shrimp here is very fertile."

He looked back at them to see Levy hit Gajeel's arm with her book. Her face was completely red.

"Don't listen to him."

"You don't mean that Shrimp."

Levy glared at him as she stood from her seat and without a word walked away from the table.

"Shrimp come back!"

"She seemed pissed."

"She is, but I'll make it up to her." Gajeel sighed watching the way his mate's hips swayed as she walked. "I hate seeing her leave but I love watching her go."

"I agree."

Gajeel turned to look at Laxus sharply ready to tear into him if he was looking at his mate, but instead he was watching Lucy walk toward Levy.

"Are there any rules to all this?"

"She has a choice and you respect her wishes on whether she wants to be with you or not."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer met the Iron Dragon Slayer's gaze.

"She will always have an out, but we don't. In other words don't ever give her a reason to leave you. Do right by her."

Laxus remained silent as he contemplated Gajeel's words. If Lucy gave him a chance and was willing to be his mate then he'd make damn sure that he wouldn't do anything that would risk losing her.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Bunny Girl has the hots for you as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's looking at you." Gajeel bit back a smirk when he heard Laxus' heart skip a beat.

Laxus risked a glance toward Lucy to see her having a heated discussion with Levy. She was most definitely not looking at him.

Gajeel's laughter was short lived as he felt a sharp jolt travel from his hand and up his arm before it spread throughout his body.

Laxus got up when Gajeel fell from his seat.

"Get back here you lightning bastard! You can't just zap me and walk away!"

The so called 'Lightning Bastard' continued to walk away and ignored the looks directed at him.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tied up in ancient history,<strong>_

_**I didn't believe in destiny.**_

_**I look up, you're standing next to me –**_

_**What a feeling.**_

_**-Brighter Than Sunshine (Aqualung)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked it LittlePrincessNana! :) If you have any more prompts don't hesitate to drop them in a review. ^^<p>

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **LittlePrincessNana**, **Feueriris**, **Guest**, **Aretha Atrahasis**, **Sexyvampire13**, **Nasia Dokmai**, and **Eien ni Touko** as well as everyone who has added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are the best! :D

With that said I'm taking prompts for this AU since it started with LaLu prompts it only feels right to continue it that way. So if you guys have any please don't hesitate to drop them in a review.

Prompts I have:

The first time Laxus & Lucy go on mission after they have mated. –Eien ni Touko


	6. First Mission

AN: This one is for Eien no Touko whose prompt is "The first time Laxus and Lucy go on a mission after they mated." I got my fingers crossed that you'll like it.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If I told you what I was,<strong>_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And if I seem dangerous,**_

_**Would you be scared?"**_

* * *

><p>It should have been an easy mission.<p>

It would have been if Laxus had bothered to check what it was before he snatched the request from the board and told Mira that he was taking Lucy with him.

Mira had simply given him a sympathetic smile.

He didn't need her sympathy especially when she was one of the instigators. Instead he glared at her and then made sure to glare at his Gramps as well because he was another instigator. He flipped the finger to Gajeel because his stupid 'Gihi' had been getting on his nerves for the past two weeks. He should have beaten the Iron Dragon Slayer to a bloody pulp for talking about his personal business in the guild. A place where the She-Demon matchmaker had ears everywhere. He would have too if it wasn't for Lucy and Levy.

Months of keeping his relationship with Lucy a secret went down the drain when Gajeel made a horribly timed comment to Levy about Lucy finally agreeing to be his mate. Mira had been walking passed their table and overheard it or so that's what Levy told him.

Still he went through three weeks of hell that consisted of everyone in the guild making comments some that were borderline inappropriate, which Laxus didn't hesitate to shut down with his lightning, and Mira and his gramps interrogating him. Lucy hadn't been any luckier and yet she still had enough patience for the both of them. She had been the one who kept him from snapping and electrocuting almost everyone.

Surprisingly Erza had been willing to listen after she cornered him and threatened to break him if he broke Lucy's heart. She proved to be a formidable ally in keeping Natsu and Gray from going after him. He nodded toward Erza acknowledging her and his promise to keep Lucy safe. Then there was Wendy who would stand up for him when Lucy or the Raijinshuu weren't by his side. He made sure to pat her on the head as he left the guild to pick up Lucy.

* * *

><p>His hands roamed over her body making sure that she wasn't too hurt. He was already making plans to take her the nearest hospital. The reward be damned.<p>

Her hands grabbed his.

_So how the hell did it all go wrong?_ Laxus wondered for a moment as he looked into Lucy's eyes.

It should have been an easy request.

But he chose the wrong one.

He should have turned around when he realized they had to take down a dark guild filled with assassins. It wasn't that he didn't trust her capabilities. He didn't trust himself. He knew how it felt when one of the Raijinsuu got hurt. But Lucy was more than a nakama to him. She was his mate. He knew that if she ever got hurt he might not be able to control himself. He was still new to everything she invoked in him.

"Lucy." There was worry in her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek. How could she worry for him when she was the one that had been hurt? "I…" It made no sense to him and yet her hand on his chest grounded him.

"You're an idiot."

Without warning he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. His teeth nipped her bottom lip. His tongue plunged into her mouth taking everything she had to offer. It was a demanding and fierce kiss. It gave voice to what he couldn't say.

He needed her.

* * *

><p>It still surprised Lucy how everything went to hell in a matter of seconds.<p>

Laxus broke through the doors and sent a wave of lightning across the guildhall. It caught the guild members that got to their feet.

Lucy followed her Dragon Slayer into the fray with Loke and Virgo flanking them. But none of them expected one of the assassins to use Shadow Magic.

He had traveled through the ground and slipped passed Laxus and Loke. He grabbed Lucy's foot just as she kicked one of his guild mates.

Before Lucy could even use her whip the assassin had thrown her across the guild hall like a rag doll. Her head and back connected with a wall. A groan slipped passed her lips as pain exploded in her head.

A roar that shook the foundations of the building had her fighting back a dizzy spell. Fear gripped her as her hands wrapped around the wrist of her assailant when he appeared before her with a dagger aimed to her throat. In the corner of her eye she saw tendrils of Laxus' lightning. It gave her the strength to push down her fear and attack. Lucy stomped on his foot catching him off guard then maneuvered her head to the side letting the dagger dig into the wall behind her before she slammed her forehead against his nose. She heard a snap.

Loke came up behind the Mage and pulled him away from Lucy before delivering a Regulus punch.

"Hime." Virgo appeared beside Lucy.

"You need to go now." She told her Spirits when she that the fighting had stopped as the assassins looked at Laxus with fear. Lightning protruded from his body and Lucy remembered the title that the Raijinshuu had given to him… Thunder God. The atmosphere was thick with his magic. She could feel the pressure of it from her spot across the guildhall. The floor under her feet trembled with the force of it. "Go now!" She yelled as Laxus' lightning shot out throughout the room blinding everyone.

The last thing she saw before she was forced to close her eyes were Virgo and Loke leaving before the lightning could reach them. She heard the faint sound of screams over Laxus' lightning. She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her. Warmth seeped into her calming her and the scent of Laxus filled her lungs.

The next thing she knew they were standing outside and Lucy opened her eyes in time to see the guild crumb to the floor. It was testament to Laxus' strength.

Before she could ask him what happened she felt his hands move over her body frantically. If it had been anyone else she would have smacked them the moment she felt their hands on her body, but it was Laxus who was touching her. She also knew this wasn't because he wanted to get her in the mood. He was checking for injuries and she felt in the slight tremble of his hands as they ghost over her skin.

Lucy grabbed his hands when he started to repeat the process. She wanted to tell him that she was fine because pain was the furthest thing from her mind, but knew that right now her words would go in one ear and out the other. She was aware that he had sensed her pain and fear and knew it was the reason he snapped. She also knew that right now he was more than likely feeling guilty about it. She laid her hand on his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart under her palm.

"Lucy."

She was worried about him because once an idea was stuck in Laxus' head it was like pulling teeth in order to get him to listen and change his mind.

His hand cupped her cheek. "I…"

She leaned into his touch already knowing what he was going to say and didn't like it one bit. "You're an idiot."

His lips crashed into hers.

A gasped slipped passed her lips when his teeth nipped on her bottom lip. He ravaged her mouth and all she could do was press her body against his and hold onto him. She felt his need in her bones and with each flick of her tongue against his, she gave. Her toes curled at the ferocity of the kiss he bestowed upon her. Her hand curled around the back of his neck and her thumb caressed the column of his throat.

She moaned when he cupped her behind and lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. She only pulled away when the need to breathe became a necessity. A small smile graced her lips when Laxus tried to follow her lips with his.

"I'm okay." She whispered to him. "You don't have to worry."

His response was to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed a soft kiss on the column of her throat.

It never ceased to amaze Lucy how strong Laxus was and yet it was in her arms that he allowed himself to come undone. She held onto him tightly as if to protect him from the world.

"Laxus."

"Hmmm…"

"We're going to have to check if they're alive."

"They are. All twenty five hearts beating strong."

"Then we have to take them out."

"No we don't. Lahar can deal with them."

"We don't know when Lahar will be showing up."

"Tough luck for them."

"Laxus."

"Lucy, I frankly don't give a shit about them after what they tried doing to you."

"And as the person that was almost killed by them, I say I do."

He growled knowing he couldn't deny her and she smiled knowing she won the argument.

"It's been a while since we have had some alone time…"

"I'm listening."

"We can take a week long detour on our way back to Magnolia."

She felt his grin. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Laxus and Lucy were due to arrive from their job. Makarov glanced around the guild see many of the members worried. He mentally thanked Erza for taking Natsu, Happy, and Gray on a request. If they had still been in the guild Makarov knew that it would more than likely not be standing with the tantrum the Fire Dragon Slayer would have thrown for his partner not being here yet. Gray would fail horribly at getting Natsu to calm down, which result into another brawl that would have almost everyone in the guild joining.<p>

A brawl was the last thing Makarov needed. The old man rubbed his temples and mentally cursed his grandson for not answering his communication lacrima. _Is it so hard for him to pick up and just tell me that he and Lucy are fine? _He refused to think Laxus and Lucy were in any danger. He would have known if that was the case. Right now it seemed his grandson was simply rebelling against him again. Perhaps he shouldn't have picked on Laxus the way he did when he found out about his relationship with Lucy. _Oh well. _He took a sip from his mug filled with beer.

The guild doors were slammed open as Jet ran inside. "Master Makarov! You have to see this!" He held a Sorcerer Magazine in his hand.

"What is it?" He asked the High Speed Mage.

"I found Laxus and Lucy."

"Where are they!?"

"They're in Akane Resort." Jet flipped to a page in the magazine and showed it to Makarov.

Makarov grabbed the magazine and looked at the pictures wide eyed. Laxus wore his black swim trunks with thunderbolts, while Lucy wore her sexy white two piece swimsuit that left very little to imagination. In one of the pictures his grandson was giving Lucy a piggyback ride as he walked along the shore and Lucy seemed to be telling him something as she pointed as something. In another one both of them stood by the shore, the waves lapped at their feet. Laxus stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as Lucy tried in vain to tug him deeper into the water.

It was the last picture that Makarov took his time looking at. It was a simple one, but one that tugged at his heart. Lucy had her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned forward toward Laxus. A genuine smile graced Laxus lips as he looked at Lucy. It was a smile Makarov hadn't seen in years. He blinked back tears and mentally thanked Lucy for coming to Fairy Tail.

"They look happy, don't they?" Mira asked him as rubbed circles on his back. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that."

"I did once… but that was long ago." He sighed.

"Can you imagine the beautiful children they would have?" Mira said her mind already making plans for once those babies were born. "Blonde hair and brown eyed babies or blonde hair and grey eyed babies!"

Even Makarov had to admit Laxus and Lucy would give him adorable great grandchildren… now if only he can convince them to start conceiving.

"Levy, come look at where Laxus and Lucy are right now!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I get the feeling just because<strong>_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**If this problem lies in me"**_

_**-Monster (Imagine Dragons)**_

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Touko, I hope you liked it! It ended up being longer and nothing like I originally planned. Which I think ended up being a good thing. ;D<p>

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **Eien ni Touko**, **ScarletEyezInfinit**, **Blessed Unrest**, **Guest**, **Altairis vogue**, **Aretha Atrahasis** (Don't apologize sweetheart. I'm happy that you would leave one :) ), **Guest, Exo-Toxicimpulse** (I agree wholeheartedly with what you said. Natsu is like his lil bro. I have a few things planned out for them in this verse ;) ), **LittlePrincessNana**, and **Mionarchy** for reviewing along with everyone who added this verse to their favorites and/or alerts!

I want you guys to know that I'm still taking prompts, so if you have any just keep them coming. Please don't hesitate to drop them in a review. =D

Prompts I have:

Tongue-twisted – Blessed Unrest

'The Watching Storm' in which Laxus visits Lucy in the infirmary after her naval match. – Altairis vogue

Ridiculous and/or Lazy – Aretha Atrahasis

Jumping down a cliff - Mionarchy


End file.
